


untitled 4

by shmrshmr (bethfekete)



Series: WIP and inspiration lost [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethfekete/pseuds/shmrshmr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>merlin mordred have a convo about merlin telling arthur. arthur over hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled 4

Merlin was alone in the armoury polishing Arthur's armor when he felt Mordred walk in. The druids magic always made chills run down his spine. He turned to greet the boy and was surprised to see him scowling and storming toward him.   
"Emrys we need to talk. Are you ever going to tell him? It's been years! I thought he would be more accepting after he knighted me but it's like he forgot who I am. He's raiding a Druid camp in the darkling wood. Are you ever going to get him to stop? He needs to unite the kingdom before Morgana can strike again. Are you even Emrys or were we all mistaken? I can't even feel your magic anymore." By then Mordred was almost yelling and he had tears in his eyes.  
"Mordred, Mordred. Calm down. Here have a seat."  
Merlin scooted over to give the boy some room. He rubbed circles on his back and talked in a low tone, "Do you want to feel my magic? Would it help you? I have it shielded right now because we haven't heard from Morgana in a while and I don't want any spies to feel me. I can let a little out. Here." He let soothing waves wash over Mordred while he cried. "Better?"  
"A little," Mordred sniffled. "Emrys, why don't you like me? You never have."  
Merlin sighed,"I can't tell you exactly, only I know what you're destined to do and I'm selfish. We could be very close and when you fulfill your destiny it'll break my heart."  
"Nothing is set in stone, Emrys." Merlin raised his eyebrow in a perfect imitation of Gaius. "I know, I know that means that Arthur might not unite Albion and give us a golden age. But that also means that together you and I can beat my destiny. We're stubborn enough."  
Merlin snorted at that and thought about it. Maybe he should tell Mordred about his destiny. Maybe they really could stop it from happening. And if they couldn't? Well it was going to happen anyway. Gathering his courage he nodded once, "You know the prophecies surrounding Arthur, right?" Mordred hummed in agreement. "Well, you know the ones about his death. At Camlann." Mordred hummed again and started to think that maybe he didn't want to know after all. "You're destined to kill him, Mordred. You're destined to side with Morgana and kill my best friend on the battlefield before Gwen can conceive.."  
"Leaving Camelot heir-less and starting the end of the kingdom. Oh Gods. No! I won't do it. I can't. I could never kill him."  
"And when he gets back from the camp with his prisoners? What if you have friends there? Will you die with them? Will you watch your friends burn and not seek revenge? What if he remembers you're a druid next moth and strips you of your knighthood before condemning you to the chopping block? Will you allow yourself to be killed for who you are or will you escape and try to kill him for who he is?"  
"None of those questions would matter if you'd just tell him who you really are! You alone have the power to-"  
The door slammed open and Arthur stood there with his sword out, "The power to what, Merlin? The power to kill me? Or the power to make me your puppet?"  
Merlin jumped up, "Arthur! It's not what you think!"  
"Then tell me what it is. Because it looks like i have a druid acting like a knight to get close to me and a sorcerer pretending to be a loyal servant sitting in my armory conspiring against me. GUARDS!"  
"Arthur! You idiot! You knew Mordred was a druid when you knighted him. He was with the bandits that took us to Morgana. He STABBED he to get you out of there! You knew everything there is to know about him when this started. And me? Think about it. How long have you been king? If I wanted a puppet I would have acted way back when you were a prince."


End file.
